bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Karakuraizer's Last Day
Karakuraizer's Last Day is the two-hundred-fourteenth episode of the Bleach anime. The Karakura-Raizer Team face off against a female Arrancar. Summary In the Urahara Shop training ground, the Karakura-Raizer Team discovers a giant skull-shaped fortress in the sky and wonder what it might be. An injured Zennosuke Kurumadani informs the team that it's actually a Hollow structure. He then tells them that he's been hearing rumors of something terrible happening to the town, which will require high-ranking Shinigami from the Gotei 13 to arrive, and that while he doesn't know everything he believes it has to be because of the recent number of Hollows appearing. However, none of the Human teenagers are able to understand what he's referring to. Kon, who is still in Ichigo Kurosaki's body, expresses his annoyance at having been left in charge to take care of the town in Ichigo's absence and starts arguing with Jinta Hanakari about it, until Tessai Tsukabishi stops the two. He begins informing the others about recently-retrieved information on the Hollow fortress that Don Kanonji got for them. Tessai explains further, in Kisuke Urahara's place, that the fortress is actually made up of multiple Hollows, which at the moment, makes its stability very low. To ensure that nothing worse comes to hand, Karakura-Raizer Team is in charge of taking care of things. Although the group is hesitant, Tatsuki Arisawa says that they have to since Ichigo can't help. Later, Tatsuki confronts Kon about using Ichigo's body while he isn't actually here. She then starts talking about how she intended to look out for him. Tatsuki then starts heating up and says that he's an idiot, so while he's currently saving Orihime Inoue, she needs to let out her anger. Karakura-Raizer Team gathers back in the training ground and are told by Tessai that they are to infiltrate the Hollow fortress. Kon suggests that they receive assistance, but is told that most of the Urahara Shop employees will be busy, except Ururu Tsumugiya who is available to help. The Team then transforms and, along with Don Kanonji, head to the Giant Hollow Fortress where they are attacked by several dozen Hollows. Kanonji tries taking them on, but more keep appearing, forcing Ururu to go on the offense and start taking on the rest of them. Kanonji says that he will take care of the Hollows along with Ururu, and that the others should go inside the Fortress and take care of things from there. Inside the fortress, they are attacked by more Hollows, but Tatsuki quickly begins disposing them. After defeating them, she tells the others to head to the core of the fortress so that they can complete their mission. Tatsuki is suddenly attacked by a female Arrancar, who says that she will stop them. Suddenly, Chizuru Honshō pounces on the Arrancar after entering Hyper Erotic Mode. She attacks using Raizer Doggy Style and while the Arrancar is detained, Kon uses the distraction to run to the core of the fortress. Meanwhile, Keigo Asano is attacked by another Hollow, but succeeds in running away from it, thanks to his suit's mechanisms. Zennosuke arrives in time to dispose of the Hollows chasing Keigo. Kon travels to the center of the fortress and encounters a Hollow there, seemingly unable to move or respond in any way. He becomes ecstatic about being able to beat it, but his happiness is quickly gone once an Arrancar appears, attacking Kon with several Bala attacks. Kon runs away and begins losing faith in himself, but his other teammates tell him he's the only one who can do the job. He is also told that the information on the mission will be valuable and can be passed down to Rukia Kuchiki, causing Kon to get serious. He attacks the Arrancar with Raizer Beam, ultimately defeating him and the other Hollow. As the fortress then begins to crumble apart, he and the others manage to escape in time before Urahara can obliterate the fortress with Benihime. The entire Karakura-Raizer Team is then put asleep and Urahara casts a barrier on the entire town. Arrancar Encyclopedia Pesche Guatiche unveils the true powers of himself and Dondochakka Birstanne. When Gin Ichimaru shows up wondering why the two are doing his segment they explain that it's in preparation for the final battle. Gin tells them that they're not even sure to make an appearance in that battle, astonishing them. Characters in Order of Appearance #Kon #Ichigo Kurosaki #Kisuke Urahara #Tessai Tsukabishi #Tatsuki Arisawa #Chizuru Honshō #Keigo Asano #Zennosuke Kurumadani #Ururu Tsumugiya #Zonzain (flashback) #Uryū Ishida (flashback) #Yasutora Sado (flashback) #Jinta Hanakari #Don Kanonji #Mizuiro Kojima #Unnamed Female Arrancar Fights None. Powers and Techniques Used Techniques used * * * * * Hollow techniques * * Zanpakutō released Shikai: * * Trivia *The ending of this episode appears to conflict with Episodes 301 and 302 wherein Keigo, Tatsuki, Chizuru and Kanonji all wake up in different locations, wearing normal (or in Kanonji's case - different) outfits. *In episodes 306 and 307 it is revealed that Zennosuke Kurumadani was put to sleep along with the rest of the town, again conflicting with this episode. Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Anime Only Episodes